


Harleen

by wolfwine



Category: DCU
Genre: F/F, Filk, Inspired by Jolene (Dolly Parton)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwine/pseuds/wolfwine
Summary: Poison Ivy filks Jolene.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Harleen

**Author's Note:**

> This has been gnawing on my brain for several days despite the fact that my knowledge of the DCU would fit in a very small knapsack, so I finally just committed it and SHUT UP NOW BRAIN, OKAY?

Harleen, Harleen, Harleen, Harleen  
I’m begging of you please forget that man  
Harleen, Harleen, Harleen, Harleen  
Please forget him, I believe you can

Your loyalty beyond compare,  
Your particolored locks of hair,  
Of manic crime and chaos you are queen.  
You have a perfect baseball swing,  
An acrobatic everything,  
And he does not deserve your heart, Harleen.

He wants to kill you in your sleep,  
There’s nothing I can do to keep  
From seething when he calls your name, Harleen.  
And I suppose I understand  
How you won’t let me kill that man  
But you don’t know what it’d mean to me, Harleen.

Harleen, Harleen, Harleen, Harleen  
I’m begging of you please forget that man  
Harleen, Harleen, Harleen, Harleen  
Please forget him, I believe you can

I’m sorry you’ve bad luck with men  
I’d like it if you’d try again,  
An ecoterroristic romp with me, Harleen  
I had to have this talk with you  
Without using my spores on you  
And whatever you decide to do, Harleen

Harleen, Harleen, Harleen, Harleen  
I’m begging of you please forget that man  
Harleen, Harleen, Harleen, Harleen  
Please forget him, I believe you can


End file.
